futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Cubert J. Farnsworth
|species = Human/Clone |age = 13 - 14 |planet = Earth |job = Co-owner of Awesome Express |relatives = Father (creator): Hubert J. Farnsworth Half brother: Igner Uncle: Floyd Farnsworth Grandfather: Ned Farnsworth Grandmother: Velma Farnsworth Great Grandmother:Grandma Farnsworth ×31 uncle: Philip J. Fry I Godfather: John A. Zoidberg |status = Alive |appearance = "A Clone of My Own" |voiced by = Kath Soucie }} Cubert J. Farnsworth is the clone of Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, but he takes on the role of his son. The DNA used to clone him was scraped from a growth on the Professor's back in 2989 and this is the day that is celebrated in lieu of an actual birthday. His nose is flattened due to the Professor accidentally leaving him in one of his earlier cloning tubes for too long. He is a chubby boy with ginger hair in a similar style to Philip J. Fry I's. He has chubby cheeks, as well as usually wears a watch and a light blue t-shirt with a Helium atom on it. He wears dark blue shorts and red trainers. He is the sole heir to Planet Express and Professor Farnsworth's fortune, as he is Professor Farnsworth's closest living relative. He spends most of his time within the Planet Express building with the Planet Express crew and during his first appearance, A Clone of My Own, appeared to criticize everything. He seems highly intelligent, but in reality he is usually just pointing out the logical flaws in the behaviors and actions of others, as well as the ways in which his father's inventions defy the laws of science. Cubert is best friends with his classmate Dwight Conrad, the son of Hermes Conrad and LaBarbara Conrad. In an attempt to prove they are better than their fathers, they go into business together. The result: the short-lived delivery company Awesome Express. At school they suffer the occasional bout of bullying at the hands of Brett Blob, the son of Horrible Gelatinous Blob. Because he is Professor Farnsworth's clone, he is technically his identical-twin brothеr, but due to being much younger Hubert treats him as a son and refers to him as such. According to Bender Bending Rodríguez, Cubert is legally the same person as the Professor ("Overclockwise"). In "The Late Philip J. Fry", he was married to Turanga Leela after Fry vanished in the Forwards Time Machine. Only because Cubert reminded Leela of Fry. .]] Relationship with the Planet Express crew Cubert usually is rude to them. Most of the crew seems to resent him, seeing him as a nuisance. Relationship with Dr. Zoidberg At first, Cubert hated John A. Zoidberg, as seen in "A Clockwork Origin". But as they spend more time together, Cubert seems to be more nice to him, but once the rest of the Planet Express Crew comes back, Dr. Zoidberg states that he is sick of him. Relationship with Professor Farnsworth At first Cubert was harsh to him and says he wants to be someone useful. Until he has a dream that makes him want to be just like him. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry──┬──Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬─────────────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────┴─────────────────────────────────┐ David Farnsworth┬(?) │ │ │ Turanga Leela-Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ Philip J. Fry II─┬──Njörd(?) │ │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth │ (possibly) │ │ │ Velma Farnsworth─────────┬───────────────Ned Farnsworth │ ┌────────┴─────────────────────────┐ Ogden Wernstrom────┬───Mom──┬──Hubert J. Farnsworth┬Clone-O-Mat Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌────┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Trivia *Some fans speculate that Cubert is similar to Bart Simpson, a character from The Simpsons, another Matt Groening cartoon. Appearances Episodes *"A Clone of My Own" *"Anthology of Interest I" *"Jurassic Bark" *"The Route of All Evil" *"A Leela of Her Own" *"Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television" *"The Late Philip J. Fry" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"Overclockwise" *"Saturday Morning Fun Pit" Films *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast With A Billion Backs" *"Bender's Game" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Comics *"Who's Dying to Be a Gazillionaire?" *"Xmas Time Is Fear" *"Kickin' It Old School" *"Attack of the 50-ft Amy" Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Inventions Category:Humans Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fry family Category:Scientists Category:Children Category:Farnsworth family Category:Earthicans Category:Farnsworth Inventions